I Never Wanted This: Secrets and Lies
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Second Book in the 'INWT' Series Disclaimer: I also don't own anything but my OCs
1. Prologue

Prologue-

Jaime shifted uncomfortably as Nightwings' masked eyes examined his unshirted chest and stomach. Scars and bruises, old and new, covered his lean body, unmasked when the boy revealed his closely guarded secret. After letting the Senior examine the evidence Jaime put his hoodie back on and stared at the floor.

"How long?" Nightwing asked after a minute of silence.

"Since I was 6" Jaime answered in a soft whisper to keep his voice from breaking.

Nightwing let out a soft sigh and began to think on how he should approach this.

"Can you explain from the beginning?" The 19-year-old questioned.

The 16-year-old swallowed and took a deep breath before answering, "I-uh-I walked in on my parents arguing. Mami told me to go to my room but my father told me to stay," Jaime closed his eyes to keep tears from falling, "I listened to mi mami because I was closer to her and mi papa was rarely around. That night, when mami was asleep, my father attacked me."

Nightwing stashed the information in his memory and frowned before asking, "how much times a week did he hurt you?"

Jaime was silent as he thought about the answer, "twice a week, at most"

"Did it get worse or more frequent at all?"

Jaime bit his lip and gave a shaky nod as he looked at the Senior with wet eyes.

"When?"

"Three weeks after the Reach left, I-I didn't know it was getting worse until..." Jaime became silent and looked away from the older male.

"Until?" Nightwing pressed softly.

{You must answer the question Jaime Reyes or else he cannot help you}

The 16-year-old looked at the poster on Nightwings wall before answering, "U-until I fel-fell into a co-coma for a mon-month"

Nightwings eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of breath, "your father was the one who stabbed you?"

Jaime nodded after he returned his attention to the older boy. Nightwing took a deep breath before letting it out to calm himself before opening his mouth to ask another question when Jaime's phone rang. The Hispanic took it out and answered it.

"Hola? Oh, um, I'll be there in five... Hasta pronto" the boy closed his phone and put it up, "I gotta go, I was supposed to meet up with Tye 30 minutes ago. Uh... thanks for letting me tell you."

With that said Jaime quickly left the room and a minute later the computer announced his departure.

* * *

: Recognized- Nightwing B Zero-One:

The Senior stepped out of the Zeta Tube and into the Batcave a second after the computer announced him. He saw his mentor typing on the computer and made his way over.

"You cannot tell the EPPD **(El Paso Police Department)** they will ask for proof-"

"We can show them the video feed from the Watch Tower" Nightwing cut the older Bat off.

"You will put Blue Beetles identity at risk if you do" Batman reasoned and turned to look at his first protégé, "they will confront Alberto and he most likely will say (and fake proof) that Jaime has depression and has been doing that to himself."

Nightwing felt anger go through him in waves and glared at the man, "WE CAN'T LET THIS GO! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

Batman turned his chair around and stood up before placing a hand on Nightwings shoulder, "We will, as soon as we get all the details and as soon as we can prove the entire thing to the police."

The Romanian **(?)** closed his eyes and gave a soft nod as the anger yielded.

"Right now, all we can do is be there for him and help him through" Batman explained.

"Alright" Nightwing said softly before leaving the Bat Cave and going to the Manor.

* * *

Two figures hidden on the rafters looked at each other in shock and disbelief before slinking away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

Tye and Jaime were playing video games at Tyes place when his mother entered the house.

"Buenos dias Jaime, Tye"

"Buenos dias Mrs. Longshadow" Jaime greeted back.

"Hola mama" Tye smiled at his mother as he hit pause.

Mrs. Longshadow went to the kitchen and called back to the two boys, "Do You Boys Want Anything?!"

"Poder nosotros tener un bol de el Cheeto por favor?!" (Can we have a bowl of Cheetos Please?!) (AN: I'm sorry if Spanish people don't eat Cheetos, I don't know their snacks so please deal) Tye asked.

"Of-course"

The boys returned to their game and Tye won the round of the battle. Jaime was happy for his friend and congratulated him right as Mrs. Longshadow came back with a large mixing bowl. The two thanked her and began eating as they fought each-other. Tye, Tye, Jaime, Tye, Jaime, Jaime, Jaime, Tye, Jaime, Tye, Jaime, Tye, Tye (this was who won each round). They played Skyrim for an hour afterwards until a ring of a phone got their attention. Tye paused the game and the two boys watched as Mrs. Longshadow answered the silver phone.

"Hola" she greeted before looking at Jaime, "yes he's here, do you need him?" Mrs. Longshadow hummed before nodding and looking at the 16-year-old Hispanic, "Jaime Your Father Wants to Talk to You!"

Jaime felt his breath get stuck in his throat and freeze, 'does he know? How does he know?', he stiffly stood and made his way over to the fit woman, 'what if he harms Milagro and makes me watch? WHAT IF HE ALREADY HARMED HER?!'

{Jaime Reyes calm down, I have put a tracking device on the Milagro, she is safe}

Jaime felt relieved air enter his lungs and he stood in front of his friends' mother and accepted the phone with a small nod of his head, "¿sí, padre?"

# : Come home. NOW!: #

Jaime forced himself not to flinch at the harsh voice, "I'll be there soon."

# : If you're not here in a minute I'll kill your pathetic sister: #

Jaime couldn't stop himself from stiffening and he nodded, "I'll be there"

He hung up and handed the phone to its rightful owner, "I have to go, thank you for having me over Mrs. Longshadow"

"Your welcome here anytime Jaime" the aged woman smiled.

{34 seconds and 40 milliseconds}

Jaime quickly returned the smile and left. He activated the armour not caring who saw and activated the thrusters before heading to his pink house as fast as possible.

{6 seconds and 12 milliseconds}

Jaime landed heavily on the door step and deactivated the armour before entering the house. He quickly closed the door and opened his mouth to call out when a sharp knife flew at him. The boy gasped and ducked making the small sword to get stuck in the wood door. The Hispanic looked up to see where his father was but was blinded by a heated stove top piece and couldn't stop the scream that ripped out of his mouth when it burned his left eye and mouth. Jaime collapsed and curled in on himself as he clutched his face.

Heavy footsteps were heard and the smell alcohol hit the pained Hispanics nose before a strong hand wrapped around his small wrists and another hand placed a familiar device to his Scarab causing it to become useless. The hands flipped Jaime onto his back and spread him out before tying the boy up in an Eagle Position. The Third Blue Beetle's breath became short and his eyes widened in horror at what came next. ( **NOT WHAT YOU THINK** )

* * *

-Wayne Manor-

Tim Drake and his little brother, Damian, stared at each other in silence trying to comprehend what they had heard.

"Jaimes being... abused" Time whispered in shock, "bu-but why? He-he never did any-anything to deserve this"

Damian hummed and placed his chin in his hand in a thinking manner, "sometimes fathers can be cruel"

Tim froze as a thought came to him, "he could be getting abused Now!"

Tim ran to his window and was about to open it when a hand stopped him, the young Bat turned and glared at the smaller Robin.

"Not until we change" Damian said causing Tim to tilt his head.

"'we'?"

"Tsk, you don't think I'm letting you take all the blame, do you?" The young assassin questioned with a frown.

Tim bit his lip, "lets' just go! He needs our help!"

A Robin costume hit the older boy in the face as the younger slipped the costume over his clothing, "slip it over your clothing"

Tim nodded before dressing and the two boys left the manor ready to help their friend.

* * *

Red Robin and Robin landed on Jaimes house before looking through a window. What they saw made their chests tighten in pain and sadness. Jaime laid on his bed, curled up and shaking violently as he cried. The two couldn't tear their eyes away from the sad—no the broken— boy.

"We're too late" Robin whispered in horror but Red Robin shook his head in rage.

When the younger boy didn't hear a response, he looked at where his brother was but saw that he was gone.

"Red Robin?" Robin looked around but couldn't find the older boy anywhere so he went to the roof and tried again, "Drake!"

The 10-year-old heard a small grunt and followed the noise to an open window and stared in surprise at Robin punching a clearly drunk and unconscious Alberto Reyes. The young assassin noticed if the boy was to continue he would kill the man so he quickly made his way to the two and pulled the young boy from the elder.

"Red Robin that is enough" Robin snapped as the older struggled, "he is down, now we should leave"

"HE HURT JAIME!" Tim shouted rounding on the smaller boy and glared fiercely at him.

"I know he did Drake!" Damian growled, "but you won't be any different than him if you continued!"

Tim snarled, "I am NOTHING like him!"

"Then prove it and Go. Home" Damian demanded, "we'll figure out another way to help Jaime, we are just not go down to Alberto's level"

Tim stared before huffing and leaving the house, Robin grabbed to man and took him to a dumpster after cleaning the room and left him there before going back to the manor.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Memories**

 _ **~Jaime's Memories**_

 **Feelings**

 _Jaime inside his head_

Chapter Two-

Jaime was silently crying after Alberto's attack (the man still hadn't taken the device off, then again, he always took it off in the morning) and was almost asleep do to stress and exhaustion when he heard something hit the ground. He stood and quietly followed the sound of heavy panting to his father's room. The boy silently opened the door and was surprised to see Robin punching his father who was unconscious. The 16-year-old was about to stop him when someone else beat him to it.

A young boy, no older than 10, quickly made his way to the older Robin and Jaimes father and pulled the young boy from the elder.

"Red Robin that is enough" Other Robin snapped as the older struggled, "he is down, now we should leave"

"HE HURT JAIME!" Rob shouted rounding on the smaller boy and glared fiercely at him.

Jaime stood there frozen, 'they saw... th-they saw a-and did nothing' the young Beetle didn't notice the small liquid dripping from his eyes.

"I know he did Drake!" Smaller Robin growled, "but you won't be any different than him if you continued!"

Robin snarled, "I am NOTHING like him!"

"Then prove it and Go. Home" Other Robin demanded.

Jaime didn't hear anything else, all he could do was watch as the two left, the smaller one with his father. The 16-year-old stared at the open window before a soft, broken sob entered the living world. Jaime covered his mouth to silence the sound but more and more assaulted him. The tortured boy slid down to the floor and curled up as a new wave of tears attacked him.

'They saw... they saw and did nothing... they don't care... they... they... Rob doesn't care... h-he... he just attacked because he... he's a hero... he doesn't really care... I-he-I'

Darkness enveloped the child and a few tears slid from his eyes.

-A Week Later-

Jaime had avoided Robin as much as he could and the Justice Leagures (Founding Members and Black Canary) noticed. Superman decided (because Nightwing and Batman were on excused leave for the week) to have the team show each other their memories to become stronger as a unit.

Yeeeaaaahhhhh. That didn't go as planned.

"Absolutely Not!"

Everyone was surprised at Jaime's outburst and stared at him as he glared at Superman. They understood Bart not wanting to show his memories (spoilers and all that) but they didn't know why Jaime didn't want to.

"That's Invasion Of Privacy!"

Superman sighed and looked at Black Canary for assistance.

"Jaime, I know you don't like others in your head, especially after the Reach fiasco, but you all need to learn to trust each other and know everyone has your back" BC explained, "if you don't trust each other the team will fail"

Jaime stared at her, holding back panic, "I-I... *deep breath* how much will everyone see?"

"The important moments in each other's lives"

The 16-year-old nodded, "can I go last than? Please"

"Of course, who wants too go first?"

"OH! ME!" Wondergirl, Cassie, rose her hand excited.

Everything around them went dark before memories played.

- **9-year-old Cassie laughed as she chased after a butterfly, her eyes were bright.**

 **W aves of happiness and content filled the watchers making them smile.**

 **-The images shifted and changed to a snowy Christmas. A huge family sat around a tree as a woman who looked identical to Cassie but with grey eyes instead of sky blue slid a large box from the tree.**

 **"This gift is for all of you" her sweet voice echoed.**

 **Two kids, one being Cassie, opened the box to reveal a small Golden Retriever.**

 **Curiosity flashed than shock, surprise and absolute joy.**

 **"What are you going to name him?"**

 **"Shuckah"**

 **"YEAH! Shuck-Shuck for short" the other child, a small boy with messy brown hair and green eyes, chirped.**

 **-A bark sounded and new images popped up. Shuckah was older and chasing a frisbee before caching it and trotting back to a 12-year-old Cassie.**

 **"Good boy Shuck-Shuck" Cassie praised and held her hand out, palm flat, in front of the male dog.**

 **He gobbled up whatever she fed him and gave a tiny yap.**

 **Amused**

 **-A 15-year-old Cassie was walking down across street when a car came, speeding, right at her. The girl gasped in fear and brought her arms in a 'X' formation to cover her head even though she knew it wouldn't protect her.**

 **Immense waves of terror**

 **The car hit her but flipped over the young teen.**

 **S urprise**

 **Cassie stared in shock as the car hit the pavement before running, not noticing that a certain hero saw.**

 **-"Wait, you want me to be your apprentice?" Cassie said as she stared at Wonder Woman.**

 **"That is what I said" WW said, "you need training to learn how to control your powers and you need guidance"**

 **Cassie nodded excitedly, "I'll Do It!"**

 **Happiness, shock, eager, hope, slight worry and fear.**

 **-Cassie walked after her mentor as they entered a cave.**

-TIME SKIP BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA WRITE EVERYONE'S MEMORIES!-

Jaime dreaded his turn. He didn't want them to see, he didn't want them to know he's weak.

"Well Jaime it's your turn" Wondergirl said happily.

"Unfortunately," the 16-year-old murmured and closed his eyes, preparing for the breach of privacy.

 _ **~Laughter. So young and innocent. Carefree and wild. So much innocence.**_

 _ **A 4-year-old Jaime ran around a small backyard, being chased by a lithe woman. She wasn't a family member, no she is his babysitter while his parents were working. She was kind hearted and always happy. Now she's gone, killed in a car crash.**_

 _ **~5-year-old Jaime stared in horror at the news. The headline said, 'Zora Rogers: Killed in Accident'. Tears ran down his face and he cried the whole night away, not caring if he got sick.**_

 _ **~6-year-old Jaime was doing his homework in his room when he got thirsty. The boy stood and went downstairs where he heard the fighting. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked into the kitchen where his parents were glaring at each other.**_

 _ **"HE'S TOO YOUNG!" His mother screamed, tears in her eyes.**_

 _ **"I STARTED WHEN I WAS HALF HIS AGE!" His father yelled back, hands in fists.**_

 _ **"M-mama, pa-papa" little Jaime whimpered, not understanding why his normally calm and happy parents looked ready to rip each other apart.**_

 _ **Bianca gasped and turned to see her son holding his favorite Robin plushie.**_

 _ **"Jaime, Sweety, go back to your room" his mother ordered.**_

 _ **"No. Kid stay here." His father countered, "if you do, I'll allow you to try some of my 'strange smelling soda'"**_

 _ **Bianca's eyes widened at this, "no Jaime go to your room. Now."**_

 _ **Jaime whimpered in confusion before turning and running to his room, tears running down his face.**_

 _ **~6-year-old Jaime was almost fast asleep when the sound of his door creaking open and closing made him on high alert. The boy blinked open his eyes and saw a familiar shadowy shape coming closer.**_

 _ **"Papa?"**_

 _ **The figure walked up to the edge of his bed before turning on the light. Jaime blinked a few times to get his eyes used to the light, when he was used to it he looked at his father in confusion.**_

 _ **"Papá, ¿qué haces aquí?" Little, memory Jaime asked.**_

 _ **The man narrowed his eyes, "get your coat and shoes on, we're going on a little fieldtrip."**_

 _ **The little child didn't like the sound of his father's voice so he shook his head and shrank away.**_

 _ **His father growled before-**_

 _'No' Jaime tried to fight the Martain, 'No, please don't show them! Please!'_

 _Whoever was showing his memories ignored him._

 _ **A pained cry was muffled when the man punched the kid in the stomach and covered his mouth. The younger Jaime tried to get away but was cornered. The man kept his hand pinned to little Jaimes mouth as he punched him over and over again, the man hurt his child until the boy passed out from pain.**_

 _ **~Deep breathing came from the boy as rain poured down on his already soaked body. His wrists were in handcuffs and tried to a tree while his legs were chained to a metal rod that was sticking out of the ground. His body shivered and his chest heaved. Tears streamed down his bruised face and cries escaped his chapped lips. A scream of freight was silenced by the sound of thunder that originated it. The boy shrunk in himself, unable to sit due to the tightness and pain it will cause and brought his arms to his chest as more sobs escaped his voice box.**_

 _Jaime felt silent tears going down his physical forms face and he felt his mind curling in on itself, trying to purge it of the painful memories that assaulted him._

 _'Please, everyone's seen enough' Jaime begged, not wanted anyone to see anymore, 'I don't want anyone to see anything else. Please, get out of my head'_

 _No one answered. No one listened._

 _ **~12-year-old Jaime Reyes stood in front of a mirror, a kitchen knife to his wrist.**_

 _ **'Just one slice. It's that easy. I'll sever the artery and get out of this hell hole'**_

 _'NO! NOT THIS ONE! PLEASE!' Jaime screamed and his mind tried to rid its intruders, 'I DIDN'T DO IT! PLEASE GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I DIDN'T DO IT!'_

 _Jaime was in hysterics._

 _ **Memory Jaime place the sharp end of the knife to his wrist, right over his artery and was about to do it when-**_

 _ **"Jaime? Are you okay?" Milagros voice came from the other side of the door, "you've been in there for a long time."**_

 _ **Jaime stiffened and quickly pulled the knife away.**_

 _ **'What am I doing? If I kill myself he'll start harming Mila''**_

 _ **Jaime closed his eyes and put the knife under his shirt, "I'm fine Milagro! Just... cleaning up"**_

 _ **"Can I come I?! I need to pee!"**_

 _ **"Alright, alright. I'll be out in a sec."**_

 _ **Jaime glanced around the room to make sure it looked at least a little bit clean than made sure the knife wasn't evident. Once sure he opened the door and Milagro ran in, slamming the door in the process.**_

 _ **"What Was That Noise?!" Alberto demanded from downstairs.**_

 _ **"The wind closed the door" Jaime lied easily.**_

 _ **Without waiting for his response, Jaime went into his room and hid the knife under his clothes.**_

 _ **'Not until Mila is safe' Jaime promised himself and closed the drawer.**_

 _Jaime felt tired of fighting the inevitable and let the rest of his mind rest while his brain fed the Team whatever they wanted to see._

 _ **~"You could have gone to anyone, so why come to me?" Nightwing pointed out.**_

 _ **Jaime lifted his shoulders in a shrug and winced slightly when the clothing rubbed against a wound, "I don't know"**_

 _'This was the second time I talked to him about it' Jaime realized._

 _ **16-year-old Jaime sat beside Nightwing as they talked in private.**_

 _ **"Did Bianca Reyes ever attack you?"**_

 _ **Jaime bit his bottom lip before shaking his head, "no"**_

 _ **"Did Alberto ever harm Milagro?"**_

 _ **Jaime flinched when another bruise was agitated, "No. I wouldn't allow him to."**_

 _ **Nightwing nodded, "so, who's the mother?"**_

 _ **Jaime gasped and stared at the masked vigilante in surprise, "wh-what?"**_

 _ **"Of Milagro. I ran her blood test and she has your parent's DNA but not as her parents. I know who the father is but I don't know the mother"**_

 _ **The 16-year-old stared at him before looking away, "I have no idea what you're talking about"**_

 _ **"I think you do"**_

 _ **{Jaime Reyes. What is the Nightwing talking about?}**_

 _ **'Personal stuff. Do not look in my memories for it, it won't work'**_

 _ **Jaime sighed, "do you really wanna know?"**_

 _ **Nightwing gave a small nod and Jaime looked him in the eyes.**_

 _ **"She was genetically reproduced by a sociopath who stole her father's DNA, she was only created with male genes. No one knows how she became a female" Jaime explained, "if I find out you told someone I will not hesitate to kill you"**_

 _ **The 19-year-olds nodded, "how is she 10?"**_

 _ **"Same way SB looked 17 when your team rescued him"**_

Jaime gasped when he spiraled back to the land of the living and quickly stood up. He gave one look at the shocked faces of his Teammate and ran. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get out of there. He had to run. He had to...

The boy froze, noticing he was in space somewhere without knowing where he was.

* * *

 **I had fun writing this :)**

 **Anyway. Please R &R**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Jaime, in armour, sat, curled up, on a moon having a minor panic attack.

'They Know! OMI-GOD THEY KNOW! I-I'm Gonna Be Kicked Out! I'm Gonna Lose My Friends! They Know I Am Useless! I CAN'T GO BACK! I HAVE TO GET TO MILAGRO BEFORE THEY DO! THEY'LL HARM HER! EXPERIMENT ON HER! THEY-'

{JAIME REYES!}

The boy collapsed to his side and curled up tighter as he groaned out, "Khaji, I have to protect Mila'. No matter what"

{I know Jaime Reyes. But you need to calm yourself or else you won't be able to help anyone}

The 16-year-old sniffed before beginning the breathing exercises his Scarab taught him a while back. A low rumble of hunger from his stomach met Jaime's ears.

{Jaime Reyes, you must eat something and NOT throw it up. Or else your body WILL shut down.}

Jaime groaned and stood up only to be hit by a strong wave of dizziness and nausea. The teen groaned again and slid back down, tears sliding down his face. The young male closed his eyes and whimpered.

{You do want me to-}

Jaime gave a nod already knowing what his friend was going to say. When he felt his body go numb, he listened and was lolled to sleep by the sound of flying and is friends chirping.

* * *

{Jaime Reyes. It is time to awaken. I have landed us at our destination}

Jaime coughed dryly and opened his tired eyes to find himself in an alien buffet-like place.

{I have already paid. All you have to do is get the food and eat}

'What's good for humans?'

{The Crathrink Soup, Worannh Chiran and Str-in Thr are good for humans}

Jaime nodded and deactivated the armour before looking for the soup. Once he found it he grabbed a bowl and poured a scoop in knowing he shouldn't eat too much after not eating anything for a while. He sat down and slowly ate the egg drop tasting soup. He finished and Khaji Da instantly spoke.

{Jaime Reyes. Something is wrong with Milagro Reyes}

Jaime got up, activating his armour as he did so, and left.

* * *

The two were flying through Earth's atmosphere and landed outside Jaime house before Khaji deactivated the armour.

The Scarab had notified Jaime that Milagro was inside with Alberto.

'Please be alright' Jaime begged as he entered the eerie quiet house.

The boy looked around the hallway before entering the kitchen. His eyes widened and tears ran down his face.

"No" Jaime whispered brokenly.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Jaime stared at the rough road as he sat in an ambulance **(AN: The trunk thing that people who are in shock sit in/on)** with a shock blanket wrapped around him. The medics and doctors' voices were silent but the drip, drip, drip of his sisters, his daughters, blood hitting the ground was loud.

Jaime didn't hear the threats of his fa-of Alberto, he didn't hear the sirens, he didn't even hear Khaji Da trying to get his attention. He only heard the blood.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Jaime looked up to see a medic looking at him with pity. The 16-year-old shrugged off the hand and glared.

"Calm down young ma-"

"I don't want your pity" Jaime cut the female off with a snarl, "I don't want your help"

With that said, Jaime hopped off the ambulance (after dropping the blanket) and ran. The boy dodged the grabbing hands and ran into a dark alley before activating his armour and flying away.

{Jaime Reyes-}

"If you're going to tell me to go back than forget it"

The Scarab went silent and Jaime-Blue Beetle- landed on Wayne Tower.

{You need to-}

"I don't _need_ to do anything" Jaime growled and wiped away tears, "I _only_ needed Milagro and, because of me, she's _gone_ "

{It was not your fault}

"I left. I ran away and now she's gone because I was _selfish_ "

Jaime collapsed to his knees and stared at the bright town below.

"I should have been there" Jaime murmured and wiped away more tears, "I-I lost her. I never told her I loved her and now... I'll never get to"

Jaime felt his numb, cold body stand and saw himself moving closer to the edge.

"I lost the only thing grounding me-"

{Jaime Reyes Enough! Snap Out Of It!}

"-to this living hell" Jaime looked over the edge and stared at the small, moving cars below, "I failed at being a brother. I failed at saving my daughter. I failed."

{STOP THIS!}

Jaime subconsciously fought his Scarab as he walked closer and closer. Just. One. More. Step.

The armour deactivated and the boy stepped off the edge.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

The ground was approaching rapidly. Jaime closed his eyes ready to join the afterlife when a strong force hit his stomach causing him to lose his breath and open his eyes. His chocolate colored eyes widened in despair when he noticed the ground was close but a strong, black rope stopped him. The rope lifted the 16-year-old until he was back to where he started but with Nightwing, Impulse and everyone else on the YJ Team making sure he didn't try again.

Jaime glared at them before metal enveloped him and he took off flying as fast as he could. Tear of frustration falling down his face and small cries followed.

"Da-damn her-heroes" Jaime whimpered and landed in the ruins of Mount Justice before collapsing to his knees, "Sólo deberían dejarme morir" (They should just let me die)

{Do not think that way}

"Why not? It's true. I should be able to join Milagro without anyone interfering" Jaime sobbed before breaking down, "*Sniff* I-I could ha-have stopped him"

{Jaime Reyes you could not have}

"I-if I wa-was the-there *sob* I could have- He wouldn't have"

{Do not blame yourself Jaime Reyes. Milagro Reyes would not have wanted you to}

"SHE'S _DEAD_ KHAJI! THE DEAD DON"T _WANT_ ANYTHING!"

A small hand landed on Jaimes shoulder causing him to jump and turn to see Bart looking at him concerned. Jaime instantly averted his eyes and looked at the ground in shame.

Bart knelt down and brought the other boy into a hug. Jaime buried his head in Bart's chest and wept quietly. Bart shushed him and whispered sweet nothings in his friends' ear.

Soon Jaime had no more tears but he didn't stop dryly weeping. The 16-year-old let out a small hiccup and clung on tighter to the 14-year-old, not realizing that Robin and Nightwing were walking over.

Bart looked over his shoulder at the two Bats and gave them a ''I don't know what to do'' look. Nightwing replaced Bart before hugging the tired teenager and letting him fall asleep, Jaime's head against Nightwing's chest.

* * *

The three (four if you include the sleeping Jaime in Nightwing's arms) entered the Watch Tower and the Senior took the 16-year-old to the med-bay so that Nightwing could make sure Jaime got his wounds treated before they become infected. He placed him on a bed and the nurses and doctors began looking over the abused child while Nightwing sat on a cold chair.

When one of the male doctors lifted up Jaimes shirt for better access to the wounds, ocean blue armour wrapped around the skinny body and a sword was brought to the mans' throat.

Shocked gasps filled the air when Blue Beetles body moved and pinned the doctor to a wall, pure hatred and protectiveness in his eyes.

Nightwing stood and went to stop him when a warning growl and the sword being pressed even more against the males' throat stopped him.

"Come any closer and the vermin gets killed" a voice that Nightwing recognizes as Jaime over-protective Scarab snarled.

"Khaji, he was only trying to clean Jaimes wounds, so that they don't get infected" the 19-year-old tried to reason with the bug.

The Beetle narrowed his eyes further and Nightwing noticed it slightly tightened against the boy within.

"No."

"But he'll die if his wounds become infected" a female nurse cried out earning a dangerous glare from the creature.

"He will be fine human" Khaji growled before pulling away from the man, "if I find out Jaime is in a place without his or my consent I will kill everyone in there. Do I make myself clear" Kahji threatened.

Everyone nodded, either fearfully or worried.

The Scarab seemed satisfied and left the room.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Jaime awoke the next day to find himself in a cave with a small fire brewing and a warm blanket wrapped around him. He groaned and sat up, moving the blanket away from his heated body.

"Khaji, where are we?" Jaime asked, confused on where they were.

{Colorado Springs. In a cave of Pikes Peak}

Jaime nodded before standing up and stretching, no memories of yesterday came to him.

"Why? I thought Milagro needed us" Jaime asked before freaking out, "Oh No Milagro!"

The boy activated the armour and went to fly home but the suit froze.

{Jaime Reyes, do you not know of what happened last quintent?}

The 16-year-old frowned and shook his head, "no"

Khaji made a small noise that sounded between a groan and destress.

"What? What happened? Is Mila' alright? Did we make it on time? Were we... were we too late?" Jaime asked hesitantly.

{Jaime Reyes. *Hesitant* Milagro Reyes was... her stomach was stabbed multiple times and she had many broken bones. She was dead before we got to the house. The Alberto was taken to jail and you almost... you almost took your own life because you were not thinking clearly. Milagro Reyes is having her funeral today. I am sorry Jaime Reyes}

Jaime stared at the landscape, his face unreadable, as many emotions flowed through him. The boys' eyes harden and he took full control over the armour before flying to El Paso and landing behind a tree, watching from a far as the Preist talked and people laid flowers on a coffin. **(AN: I never been to a funeral so I have no idea, I'm just going off what I see in the movies)**

{We are at the right funeral}

Jaime stared at the crowed, ignoring his Scarab as his eyes scanning for his mother but never finding her.

'Khaji, where's mom? She should be here' Jaime questioned.

{She is still in Europe}

Jaime growled softly at this and deactivated his armour.

"Why isn't she here?" He demanded under his breath.

{Perhaps her flight was delayed}

Jaime shook his head, "she would have called for me to pick her up."

{Jaime Reyes. She might not have gotten the news yet, she is five thousand, five hundred and thirty-two miles away after all}

Jaime didn't believe it, the news travels fast and the press _always_ wants everyone to know what's going on.

"Does anyone want to say a few words about the deceased" the Preist asked, drawing Jaime's attention back to the funeral.

He walked forward and spoke when the Preist opened his mouth.

"I would"

Everyone turned and moved out of his way as he walked towards the Church person and the coffin.

The Preist nods and Jaime stares at his sisters' coffin sadly.

He closed his eyes and spoke sadly, "I-um. Never actually spoken about a deceased so I'll just speak from my heart.

My sister is someone who loves you from the heart,  
No matter how much you argue you cannot be drawn apart.  
She is a joy that cannot be taken away,  
Once she enters your life, she is there to stay.

A friend who helps you through difficult times,  
Her comforting words are worth much more than dimes.  
A partner who fills your life with laughs and smiles,  
These memories last for miles and miles.

When she is by your side, the world is filled with life,  
When she is not around, your days are full of strife.  
My sister was a blessing, who filled your heart with love,  
She flew with you in life with the beauty of a dove.

A companion to whom you can express your feelings,  
She doesn't let you get bored at family dealings.  
Whether you are having your ups or downs,  
She always helps you with a smile and never frowns.

With my sister around you cannot have a grudge,  
She is as sweet as chocolate and as smooth as fudge.  
Having my sister is not just a trend,  
It is knowing you can always turn to her, your best friend."

At the end of the small poem, Jaime opened his eyes and stared at the coffin. Tears ran down his face and sobs echoed from everyone around. Jaime sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

They lowered the casket into the ground and Jaime had the honor of putting the first mound of soil on the black and brown box. Soon the coffin was buried and after a while everyone left, everyone except for Jaime and his friend, Tye.

The two boys stared at the gravestone.

 _ **R.I.P**_

 _ **Isidora Milagro Reyes y Garcia**_

 _ **July 4th 2008 – July 26 2018**_

 _ **A Sweet Daughter**_

 _ **A Loving Sister**_

 _ **A Great Friend**_

Jaime closed his eyes and let tears fall.

"I'm so sorry Mila'" Jaime whispered brokenly.

The rest of the Runaways walked forward, looks of sadness on their faces.

"Jaime, you can always talk to us" Virgil said, "whenever you need to"

Jaime sniffed and wiped away his tears.

"There's nothing to say" Jaime murmured and stared at the grave, "I was her protector" Jaime sniffed again and wiped away more tears, "and now she's gone. I couldn't do a simple job. I... I just wish I got there in time. I... I wish I saved her. I wish I was the one laying in the coffin and she was the one alive. I... I wish she... I wish I said something sooner. This could have all been avoided if I wasn't so _selfish_ and _scared_."

Jaime glared at his hands, his eyes burning and his skin itching.

Tye grabbed the boys' hands in his own and made Jaime look at him.

"Jaime, if you were the one to die than Milagro would have suffered" Tye reasoned and was about to continue when Jaime cut him off.

"I guess I'm being selfish again huh?" Jaime mumbled before ripping his hands away from the older boys'.

Jaime turned and went to leave but Eduardo stood in his way with his arms crossed.

"Why?" Ed demanded.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why were you so scared?"

Jaime stared at him before answering.

"Alber- the man said he would harm Milagro if I said anything, he said he would kill her" Jaime explained, "but..."

"But nothing" Virgil cut him off, "Alberto _threatened_ your sister so that you would not say anything. You tried to protect her and that's what matters. Now the villain is in jail and would not harm anyone else"

Jaime stared at the boy and wiped his eyes again.

"I-I guess you're right" Jaime muttered.

{Do not guess Jaime Reyes. They are correct.}

The 16-year-old closed his eyes and Asami started a group hug between the five friends.

* * *

 _ **The poem belongs is " The Importance of a Sister" By Shiva Sharma. I only changed a little bit of the words.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

 _Jaime ran._

 _He ran as fast as he could as laughter followed him._

 _Tears built in his eyes when he crashed into an invisible wall and he turned to see Alberto walking forward. The man threw something, it rolled until the object stopped at Jaime's feet. The boy looked down and couldn't keep the horrified scream from leaving his mouth. The head of Milagro stared at him with blank eyes and a face full of horror._

 _The boy collapsed to his knees and couldn't take his eyes off the severed head of his daughter. Tears ran down his face and he cried._

 **"-ime!"**

…

 _The boys' surroundings dissolved and got replaced with a familiar (yet not so familiar) broken down house. Jaime looked around and cautiously stood up before walking to the front door. He opened it and walked into a dark hallway. The boy explored the room and, when he got to a room at the end of the hall, he heard a cry of pain. Jaime quickly opened the door and instantly regretted it._

 _Inside the room was a girl about his age with copper hair, pale skin and dull blue eyes. Her face was covered in bruises and scars and her shirt was ripped up so that you could see open wounds caused by knives. A bulky man stood before her with a belt raised above his head._

 _The girl turned her tear-covered head to face Jaime and stared him in the eyes._

 _"Why didn't you help me?" She asked with a glare, "I'm dead because of you!"_

 **"-ime!-'ke 'p!"**

 _She was in front of him in an instant and grabbed his shoulders in a bone-crushing grip before leaning in and whispering._

 _"It's all your fault. If you didn't run away and be a coward than Milagro will still be here"_

 **"JAIME! 'ts a dre'!"**

 _Jaime blinked and stared at her._

 _"I-I" he closed his eyes, "Lo siento. No debí haber sido egoísta. Me..." (_ I am sorry. I shouldn't have been selfish. I... _)_

 _A loud SLAP! Sounded and Jaime's head snapped to the left as a slight pain blossomed on his cheek._

 _"Get Your Head Out Of Your Ass Jaime!" The girl snapped, "It Was A Mistake! Mila' Wouldn't Want You To Blame Yourself! You Know This!"_

 _The 16-year-old boy stared at the girl with wide eyes._

 _"I-"_

 _She shook her head, "no. No excuses."_

 _She turned around and headed to another door. She opened it before looking at Jaime._

 _"Well? You coming or what?"_

 _The boy cautiously followed her through the door. There was a bright light before the two were standing in front of a light brown door. The boy looked at her confused but she just opened it and walked in. He followed ignoring the Tye-voice yelling at him._

 _He looked around and stared in shock at the amount of blood and bodies around the house, all of them were no older than 3 years of age._

 _"Wh-what is going on?"_

 _The girl walked to a shelf and stared at a portrait, "this is a future in which Milagro Reyes is still alive"_

 _Jaimes' eyes widened and he covered his mouth in shock._

 _"If she were to live, if you were to save her, then you would have been killed and she used as a breeder."_

 _The boy shook his head, "no, no yo-you're wrong!"_

 _The 15 ¾-year-old looked at him with a 'am I?' Look before leading him to a room and opening the door._

 _One look inside and Jaime turned and threw up. The girl closed the door and waited for him to recover._

 _"Th-this is the future in which she is alive? Sh-she-"_

 _The girl cut him off, "this is ONE of the futures where she is alive"_

 _She led him to another door and they walked in._

 _They appeared in a room with the Young Justice Team._

 _"This is one of the lighter ones" the girl whispered._

 _Jaime nodded and looked to see what will have happened._

 _"The Ocean Bug has been spotted here, here and here" Nightwing started while pointing to a screen, "we have narrowed it down and believe that their next move is on Star Labs."_

 _"Why Star Labs?" Wonder Girl asked, "there's no connection"_

 _"Yes, there is" Impulse whispered before speaking up, "there all the places Jaime went to"_

 _Jaimes eyes widened at this and the girl nodded slightly._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Rio Grande High (Jaime's school), Mr. Longshadow's place (Tyes fathers house), The Sawmill (Jaime's fathers house) and now Star Labs" Impulse counted off and explained, "Star Labs is where Jaime went to to get the Scarab removed than when he was on mode."_

 _The surroundings swiveled and changed to the top of the Star Labs building. A figure in blue, green, gold and black stood there holding a small device._

 _"I got what you asked for" a feminine voice spoke._

 _#: Good. Get back here before the heroes find you: #_

 _"Yessir"_

 _She jumped off the building and spread makeshift wings before gliding off. A minute later the Young Justice Team was there._

 _They appeared back in the room and Jaime turned to the girl._

 _"Mila' became a villain?"_

 _She nodded, "so did you... Well sorta... You became a villain to protect her and she became a villain to save you from being put on mode. Her becoming a villain made you stay in line."_

 _Jaime closed his eyes, "so if she were to live. She'd either be a breeder or a villain"_

 _The girl nodded, "I'm sorry Jaime"_

 _"It's fine Luna" Jaime murmured, "I guess her being dead is the best alternative"_

 _Luna watched as he sat down and closed his eyes._

 _"I'll see you again soon Jaime Reyes"_

 _"Stay safe Lunar Eclipse"_

 _The girl disappeared and Jaime faded._

* * *

Jaime gasped and sat up. Sweat clung to him making the shirt and blanket to stick on strongly.

"Jaime, You're Awake!" Tyes voice shouted in relief and excitement.

The 16-year-old opened his eyes and looked at the older boy.

"Yeah, wh-what happened?" Jaime coughed softly.

He took the cup that was handed to him and downed the water inside.

"We were asleep when alerted to your nightmare when you screamed. We tried to wake you up but it seemed that you were in a death-lock scenario so Virgil called the Young Justice Team. They got us and began monitoring and trying to wake you up. You vomited once but they didn't find any sickness."

Jaime nodded.

{Jaime Reyes}

'Not now Khaji'

The boy gave a small yawn, feeling like he hadn't slept in a few days.

"How long was I in the nightmare?"

"About 36 hours"

Jaime nodded.

{Bianca Reyes heard of the Alberto arrest and is coming home}


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

{Bianca Reyes heard of the Alberto arrest and is coming home}

Jaime glared at the ground.

"Of course, she doesn't return to Mila's funeral but she comes when she hears Alberto was arrested."

"What?" Tye asked.

"Nothing" Jaime growled before turning on his side so that his back was facing his friend before sighing, "I'm sorry, just tired"

"Alright, get some rest"

The sound of the door closed made Jaime jump slightly before finally settling down.

{Jaime Reyes}

The boy stood and headed to the window after getting dressed and jumped out (he closed it behind him because space). His armour wrapped around him and wings sprouted from his Scarab. The boy glided until they began entering Earths' atmosphere before changing the rockets. Blue Beetle jetted until he reached **(AN: Hehehe get 'reached' as in 'Reach-ed' hehehe... never mind)** El Paso.

With a deep breath, Jaime landed and deactivated his armour in front of his, now, mothers house. The 16-year-old took in another deep breath before entering the house.

"Mama!" Jaime called.

No reply.

"How long until she gets here?"

{The Bianca Reyes should already be at the Reyes residence}

Jaime nodded and began looking for his mother.

The Hispanic checked all of downstairs before walking upstairs. He opened his parents' bedroom door and looked into the room. No one was in it. He sighed and looked around the rest of the house. The boy slumped when he got to his room and let out a soft sigh.

{Jaime Reyes. The Bianca Reyes is-}

Jaime's door opened and a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes and sun-kissed skin stared at her son.

"Mijo" she raced over and enveloped into a hug.

The boy let out a startled gasp and couldn't stop himself from going ragged. The woman seemed to notice because she quickly pulled away.

"Lo siento" Jaime whispered, bracing himself to be hit even though he knew it was a horrible assumption but couldn't help himself.

"Oh, hijo mío, nunca te lastimaré." (Oh, my boy, I will never hurt you.) Bianca promised, "Do you understand?"

Jaime looked at her and nodded even though his mind was still anticipating an attack, "si mami"

"Good." She than began to apologies, "Siento no haber podido llegar al funeral de milagro. Había tráfico y sé que no es una excusa pero-" (I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Milagro's funeral. There was traffic and I know that isn't an excuse but-)

Jaime cut his mother off by hugging her, tears falling down his face.

"Está bien. Te perdono mamá" (It's alright. I forgive you mom)

The two slid to the ground still hugging each other as they cried.

None of them heard the front door opening and Jaime didn't hear Khaji's warning in time.

 _ **BANG!**_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Jaime screamed when his mother collapsed onto him and looked up to see Alberto standing there with a smoking gun. The boy gasped and quickly laid his mother on the ground. He saw a bullet wound on the back of her chest and blood pooling out of it.

"No. nonononono" Jaime panicked and pressed his hands down on the wound trying to slow the flow.

Soon his hands were coated in blood but he continued to press down, ignoring his Scarabs calls for defending himself. A strong hand grabbed him and another one punched the Scarab. Jaime cried out in pain and shivered when the Scarab mimicked his scream.

The man easily threw the boy into a wall causing the 16-year-old to gasp and collapse. Alberto walked forward and grabbed him before carrying the screaming and kicking boy to the basement.

"LET ME GO!" Jaime shouted.

The man snarled and opened the basement door before throwing the boy down the stairs. Jaime shouted in shock and pain as he crashed down the stairs. Once the boy got to the bottom, he curled up around his aching ribs and tucked his head to his chest. The sound of strong footfalls made Jaime curl up more and activate the armour.

A hand was pressed firmly against the bug and a cold feeling went through the boy before the armour slid off.

"Wha-" Jaime murmured and slightly lifted his head to see Alberto kneeling there.

The boy let out a fear-filled scream before scooting back. The man walked forwards and (grabbing a whip on his way) lifted the spiky rope above his head. The man brought the object down on the cornered boy before doing it again and again and again. Jaime screamed each time and tried to get away but couldn't.

Soon the man got bored of that and took out a pocket knife. Jaime whimpered and pushed himself even more up against the wall. The maniac laughed, cruel and heartless, as he grabbed the boys head and held it tightly against the wall. The rest of the boys' body fought but his head was too firmly held.

"Let's see what we can do" the man smirked and held the knife to Jaime's mouth, "maybe I should cut out your tongue as a punishment for screaming."

Jaime gasped and brought his knee up, the man cried out in surprise and stumbled away from his prey while holding his manly hood. Jaime scrambled to his feet and took off running to stairs. He didn't get three feet before a fist punched him in between his should blades. Jaime screeched and slammed into the hard ground.

The madman sat on the boys' back before pressing the knife to the back of Jaime's neck.

"Do that again and I'll crave the bug out of you" Alberto hissed and pressed the knife harder against the skin, drawing blood, "do I make myself clear?"

The downed boy nodded vigorously.

"I can't hear you!"

"Ye-yes sir" Jaime whimpered and nodded again.

The knife point dug in more and Jaime cried.

"SPEAK UP!"

"YESSIR!" Jaime yelled.

A twisted grin graced the man's lips and he took thee knife away. Jaime let out a shaky sigh and looked over his shoulder to see Alberto glowering at him. The sound of sirens filled the air and Alberto growled before turning his son over and sat on the boys' stomach. The man grabbed a plastic bag and covered Jaime's head with it before wrapping it around the boys' throat.

Jaime gasped and tried to claw it off but the man grabbed his hands and forced them to Jaime's side. The oxygen became less and less and the ringing in his ears became more and more. Jaime wheezed for breath and felt his head spin when barely any came through. Tears welled in his eyes and dots danced around his vision. The sound of feet pounding upstairs made the boys' head pound. The strained breathing began to slow to a stop and the ringing became louder than ever, drowning out the sound of the basement door opening. The pressure grew even more and Jaimes face heated from oxygen deprivation. The weight on his being disappeared and hands ripped the bag off his head.

Jaime gasped and coughed harshly. He turned over and continued to wheeze. A hand touched the boys' back and he let out a scream (that hurt his throat) before scurrying away.

"¡No! ¡ No más por favor! Lo siento, yo-" (No! No more please! I'm sorry, I'm- I-) Jaime began hyper-intaking and curled around himself.

"Kid calm-"

Jaime whimpered when a hand was raised and flinched away. The hand quickly lowered and the man sighed.

"Poor kid" the man whispered as his colleagues took the abuser and jail breaky away.

Jaime curled up even more and pressed his back against the wall.

The man slowly touched the boys' back causing him to stiffen and began rubbing it in a circular motion. He felt the kid slowly relax and continued what he was doing until he felt a small bump on Jaime's back. He frowned and lifted up the shirt. The kid didn't resist.

He stared at the scars in horror before looking at where he felt the bump. He gasped quietly when he saw a blue bug infused into the child, the beetle had a small silver disk attached to its back. The man frowned and took the disk off. Right when it snapped off, blue metal gulped the boy down and the metal with the boy inside fled.

The man stared after it before passing out from the sedative that Scarab gave him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

 _Jaime was breathing heavily as he ran through a forest, fear in his eyes and tear stains on his face._

 _Cold wind made him shiver but didn't deter the boy. Mud and grass clung to him and snow crunched every time he took a step._

 _Soft sobs made their way out of his mouth while more tears fell from his eyes._

 _"Kh-Khaji" the boy whimpered, "ple-please, le-let me arm-armour u-up"_

 _No response came from the Scarab and the boy let out another sob._

 _His foot got stuck on a root and the boy collapsed to the forest floor. The sound of howls filled the air and the boy shivered before curling up. Barks and yelling filled the air. The boy looked up when light shone on him ere the boy laid his head back down on the cold ground._

 _Footsteps got closer and a familiar, eerie laugh sounded and a hand grabbed the boys' hair before pulling._

 _Jaime let out a small whine when he felt his hair get jerked upwards and complied. Something wrapped around his neck and tightened, blocking airwaves from entering his body._

 _The boy choked and gasped, he struggled and thrashed, but the man didn't seem fazed. The lights started to dim and the boys' movements slowed to a stop. His chest lifted and fell for one last time._

* * *

Jaime snapped awake with a scream and looked around wildly.

{Calm yourself Jaime Reyes, you are safe}

After taking deep breaths and calming, the boy shakily stood and took in his surroundings. He was in the cave from earlier.

Jaime sighed and touched his throat, a jolt of pain caused him to hiss and pull his hand away.

{Apologies. The healing process was slowed due to the silver disk the Alberto attached to my body. You should be healed by 12:54pm}

Jaime gave a small nod and murmured a small 'thank you'.

{There is small fruit on the tree outside. I believe they are called 'Apples'}

The tortured boy gave a small smile and walked out of the cave after stretching. He looked around and saw the tree that Khaji was talking about. He walked over and grabbed an apple before heading back inside. The boy placed the apple on the ground and activated his sword.

Jaime cut the apple in half and checked if for worms or other burrowing creatures. Finding none the 16-year-old picked up a piece and took a bite.

The boy soon finished his small meal and headed back outside to find water. He followed his Scarabs directions until a watering hole came into view. The boy walked over and Khaji created a bottle out of his armour. Jaime knelt down and filled the bottle up to the brim before drinking some.

The boy and Scarab soon traveled back to the cave.

* * *

Jaime curled up, a small yawn escaping his mouth, and fell into a light sleep. He didn't see or hear the wind picking up and the snow falling, faster and faster.

Luckily Khaji Da did and the AI wrapped his host in armour before raising the temperature higher and higher. The Scarab made sure his host didn't freeze as Snow sealed them in and blew out the camp fire. The two were wrapped into complete darkness.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Jaime sat against a rock wall, staring at the snow-covered entrance. His stomach gave a low growl but the boy ignored it, knowing he wouldn't be able to eat until they can leave. But that was fine because he was used to not eating.

He was inside his Scarab armour and didn't feel any of the cold, Khaji had turned on his night vision so that he could see and move around if need be.

The Hispanic tapped his fingers against his knee and hummed a soft song that he barely remembers from his past.

{What are you humming Jaime Reyes?}

"A lullaby I somewhat remember" the boy replied, "I don't know where I heard it from but it stayed with me."

{Can you sing it?}

Jaime hummed, "I only know some of the lyrics but I'll sing what I can remember"

{That is fine}

The 16-year-old Hispanic boy took a deep breath, closed his eyes and sang softly.

 _"The lights go out..._

 _They say_

 _'it's fine don't cry, you're safe with me'…._

 _The night seems dark, the day seems bright..._

 _But I will tell you_

 _'none of that's true'…._

 _No one is the same_

 _We are all special_

 _Don't let anyone tell you differently..._

 _You may seem afraid_

 _You may not forgive_

 _But I will tell you that_

 _We Love You..._

 _Hey there Little One_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _We'll come back_

 _We'll come back"_

Jaime held the last 'back' slightly longer before opening his eyes and laying his head against the cave wall.

{That was... exceptional}

Jaime let out a soft chuckle before letting out a yawn.

The cave became silent as Jaime got lost in thought. The sound of the harsh winds filled the air and so did the soft groan of a hungered stomach. The boy ignored it once again and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

 _A 10-year-old Jaime entered his home and put his school stuff in his plain room before heading back downstairs. The Hispanic boy began cleaning so that his parents- his father- won't be disappointed in him. After cleaning, he prepared dinner (after washing his hands). The boy pulled out a pot, placed it on the oven (after putting water in it), turned the flame on, took out a cutting board (knife, package of spaghetti noodles, tomato sauce, a pan, a tomato, etc...)._

 _The young boy browned the meat as he waited for the water to boil. Once the meat was browned he drained it and put some garlic in it before lowering the temperature. He then checked the water and put the noodles in it before turning his attention on the cutting board, knife and tomato._

 _He cut the tomato into long pieces before cutting those pieces in half and the halves in half. The child put the sauce, tomato and spices into the browned meat and stirred it before returning his attention to the noodles. The 10-year-old stirred the hair-like noodles before adding some salt._

 _After the noodles finished cooking, the boy drained the water and added a little bit more salt. He melted some butter and put the noodles back in the pot and mixed the butter and noodles together. He put the noodles on low as well and washed his hands before doing the dishes, drying them and putting them away._

 _The sound of the door opening caused the boy to look over his shoulder. He saw his father stalk in and stiffened._

 _"Dinner had better be ready (AN: Pretend I put an insult in here. I cannot insult Younglings)" the man growled._

 _"Ye-yes sir" the boy replied and quickly made the man a bowl after turning off the burner._

 _The child handed the man the bowl. Alberto growled and snatched the bowl before turning and walking off. The boy let out a soft sigh when the man was out of ear shot and sight. The door reopened and the boy looked over to see his mother._

 _"Hola mama" Jaime greeted and made her a bowl._

 _"English Jaime" Bianca reminded her son._

 _"Lo... sorry ma... mom" Jaime apologized as he handed her the bowl._

 _She hugged him._

 _A gun went off._

 _Jaime screamed and hugged his mother._

 _Blood was everywhere._

* * *

Jaime screeched and jerked awake. Sweat and tears fell. He took a shaky breath and curled up. Khaji whispered sweet nothings to him until the boy composed himself.

{Jaime Reyes. The storm has passed. Suggested Tactic: Use the Plasma Cannon to melt the frozen water and escape.}

Jaime nodded and stood before pointing his hand-turned-plasma cannon at the mouth of the cave. It lit up and shot a warm ray of light to the snow. Soon the snow was melted and the boy exited the cave.

He activated his jet pack and flew to a tree, grabbed an apple and flew toward his home town (eating the fruit on the way).

Once he got there he landed on a light-post and looked around. It looked exactly the same as it did when he left.

With a deep breath he leaped off the post and flew to where the Runaway hideout is.

 _ **...**_

He landed and deactivated his armour before walking to the door and knocking. After a few seconds (almost a minute), the door opened and Virgil stood there.

"Jaime?" He questioned, "do you need a place to stay until-"

"Is Tye here?" Jaime cut the other off.

"Uh" the boy looked slightly surprised before nodding, "yeah, I could go get him if you want"

Jaime gave a small nod in response and the older boy invited him in but he shook his head. Virgil shrugged and went deeper into the house.

Jaime waited a few minutes until Tye came into view.

"Jaime? What's up?"

The younger boy blinked and darted forward, he wrapped his hands around his life-long friend and buried his face in the olders' neck. Tye was taken aback and hesitated before hugging his friend back.

"Why can't I save anyone?" Jaime whispered miserably as tears ran down his face.

Tye froze before rubbing his friends back, "you saved a lot of people"

"If I can save a lot of people than why can't I save my family, why couldn't I save Milagro, or mama, or even father" Jaime whispered as sobs were forced down, "it's my fault everyone is dead or in jail, I shouldn't have left. If I didn't than Mila' will be alive and so will mother"

Tye shook his head, "no, Jaime don't blame yourself. It isn't your-"

"It _is_ my fault" Jaime cut him off, "All of this is my fault."

{Jaime Reyes. None of this is your fault}

Tye said nearly the same thing but Jaime wasn't hearing it, all he could think of was the death that kept happening to those he cared about. The boy pushed off of his friend, fear in his eyes.

'Oh no, I can't be here. Tye would die, ALL of them would die' Jaime quickly activated his armour and flew off, not looking back.

{Jaime Reyes! Calm Down!}

Jaime ignored his Scarab as he flew faster, he heard someone call his name but didn't slow down.

'All My Fault. All My Fault. All My Fault' his mind replayed over and over again, his jet pack powered to the highest setting and he flew faster than Superman could ever.

He flew and flew, the ground, sky and Earth around him a blur. His surroundings turned a haunting white and pictures, events played around him.

He looked to his left to see himself, his 10-year-old self, being trapped outside during a Global blizzard created by weather machines.

He looked to the right to see Milagro, before he freed her from the pod.

He looked behind him to see a yellow and orange blur.

He looked in front of him to see Alberto and Milagro. Milagro was doing her homework while Alberto was getting a knife. He turned to her, pure hatred in his eyes, he rose the knife up (Jaime felt someone grab him and pull him back. The boy screamed for the creature to let go) and slammed it down on her unsuspecting back. Milagro screamed (Jaime followed soon after) and turned in time to see the wicked man stabbed her in the throat.

Jaime screamed, cursed, cried, thrashed, but the man holding him didn't let go. The boy felt himself being pulled back and soon the white blur of pictures disappeared, he was at the Watch Tower.

Jaime stared in front of him, at the dull grey wall, in horror before turning. He glared at Wally with pure hatred, tears dried to his face and new ones falling.

"I could have saved her" he growled and blinked rapidly, trying to make the tears go away, "I could have saved them"

Wally shook his head, "you could have but something worse could have, _would have_ , happened"

Jaime glared harder and hissed, "I. Don't. Care"

The Speedster sighed and tried to reach the boy by pointing out what could have happened.

"You could be the one who died,"

No reaction.

"Your mother could have become deathly sick and suffered,"

Left arm slightly flinch.

"Tye could have been killed"

Glare hardened, body stiffening.

"Alberto could have killed you than went after Milagro"

Breathing deepened, a layer of protectiveness and horror filled his eyes, hands clench at his side, jaw clench, eyes harden.

"Milagro could have been-"

Wally stopped talking, his eyes wide with shock, Jaime didn't know why until he felt his clenched hand begin to ache.

His eyes drifted to it and he noticed that he had punched the wall, a sizable dent was in it now, and Khaji was listing injuries.

Jaime looked back at the older Speedster, ignoring the voice in his head, and cradled his injured hand. His hard, hate-filled, eyes cracked and he looked away from the older. He noticed that the Team and some Members of the Justice League were watching.

The El Paso hero narrowed his eyes and stalked to the Zeta-Tube. He typed in coordinates and ignored the protests from the heroes.

"I know what could have happened, I'm not stupid" Jaime whispered and glanced at them, his eyes settled on Kid Flash, "Thank you"

He entered the Zeta-Tube and was gone before any of them could react.

The boy exited it and was instantly hit on the back of the head. He hit the ground and blinked rapidly. Stars flew and danced around his vision, the world spun and he groaned in pain. Another hit made his world turn black, the last thing he heard was a familiar cackle.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Jaime awoke groggily, his head aching and his body sore. He blinked open his chocolate colored eyes and lifted his head to look around. He found himself strapped to a metal table in a dark room (he could barely see the outlines of objects), the smell of rust was in the air and a soft 'ding. ding. Ding' echoed softly through the room.

The boy took a deep breath in before releasing it. His memories of the other night filled his mind and he let out a soft whine. The cackle belonged to his fath- Alberto- and the man somehow escaped prison. Again.

"Khaji?" Jaime whispered.

No response.

'The man must have, somehow, gotten the device back' Jaime noted and looked around for a way out.

He tested the bonds when he saw a window and the more he moved the more they dug into his wrists and ankles. The boy closed his eyes and hoped that his Scarab could hear him.

"Khaji, if you can hear me, please send out a distress signal" he whispered so that only he could hear.

The boy waited for anything to change. The door creaked open and Alberto stalked in holding a whip, dagger and a brander.

Jaime paled and began struggling as the man smiled and headed to him. He placed the dagger and brander down before lifting the whip over his head and brought it down on the pinned boy. Jaime yelped when the spiked end made contact. The man continued to raise it up and bring it down until the child was in tears. One last whip to the boy and he held back a whimper.

Alberto changed the whip to a dagger and began carving into the young Hispanic. Jaime bit his tongue to keep any noise from escaping and tasted some blood when his tongue began bleeding. The man moved the dagger from Jaime's arms and legs to his chest and stomach. The older Hispanic stabbed and twisted the knife in many different angles. Jaime couldn't keep the cry of pain from escaping when the man did this to his diaphragm.

The insane man grabbed the brander and put it over a controlled fire before returning to torture the boy some more.

After two minutes he grabbed the brander and, before Jaime could react, pressed it against his sons' bare chest.

Jaime screamed and tried to pull away but the man didn't let up. The smell of burning flesh and blood made him nauseous.

{Rebooting}

Jaime felt relieved when Khaji's voice sounded. It was short lived when the man removed the brand and produced a machete. Jaime's breathing picked up and his vision swam.

'Kha-Khaji. S-send a distress si-signal. Ple-please'

Jaime gasped when a sharp pain slammed into his stomach and looked down to see the machete handle sticking out.

{JAIME REYES!}

Blood dripped down his mouth and his breathing hitched every third breath.

The boy coughed weakly and shivered, "I-I'm sor-sorry"

He didn't know who he was apologizing to. Maybe Milagro for not being there, Bianca for not hearing the man coming up the stairs, Impulse for hurting him in the future, Tye for putting him in danger, The Runaways for being a burden, the Team for tricking them, Bart's Future for enslaving it. Everyone.

'I'm sorry everyone'

"You should be" Alberto snarled as he twisted the weapon.

Jaime groaned and blinked when he felt a needle enter his arm, he looked over to see light green liquid being pushed into his system. The sound of Khaji Da's voice disappeared and Jaime closed his eyes.

'See you soon Milagro' he thought to himself as his breathing and the beating of his heart slowed down.

The last thing he heard was the door slamming open before everything went silent.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue-

A man with black hair, ice blue eyes and tan skin walked into a hospital and went to the receptionist desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see Jaime Reyes" the man said.

"Friend or family?"

"Friend"

"Room 235, but he might not react well, he just woke up"

The man nodded and thanked her before heading to the room. Once he got there, he saw a man wearing a Child Service uniform and frowned.

"What's going on?"

"Jaime Reyes is not of age to be alone in the world so I am to take him to an orphanage"

The man stiffened slightly, "what if I was to adopt him?"

"That is not up to me" the older man explained, "you'll have to take that up with the Orphanage he'll be staying at"

The younger man took out a black phone, "and what orphanage is that?"

"The El Paso Center For Children"

The man typed in something and put the phone to his ear. After talking to the person on the other side for a little bit he thanked them and hung up.

"The owner said I could adopt him if Jaime agrees"

The Child Service man narrowed his eyes before nodding. The younger man knocked on the door before entering. He looked to the bed and saw Jaime staring at him, unease and suspicion in the child's eyes.

"Hello Jaime, I am Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick" the young Romani introduced, "I got off the phone with the El Paso Center For Children orphanage and they said I could adopt you if you want me to. Is it alright?"

Jaime stared at him, looked him up and down, before giving a small nod.

Richard smiled and nodded, "I'll be back as soon as I get the papers"

With that said the Last Grayson left.


End file.
